Awakened
by SpiritCrimson11
Summary: "As he guided me towards the couch, I knew then that I had lost. It was over. I knew that once he sunk his teeth into my neck, I'd be powerless to stop what happened next. As much as I wished to die, I knew Dimitri wouldn't let that happen. He wanted me by his side. And he was going to seduce me into it." AU from half way through Blood Promise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first ever VA fanfiction, and I had this AU idea ever since I read Blood Promise. So I thought, why not give it a go? Please do excuse any typos. I did proof-read, but I tend to miss out sometimes.

Disclaimer: VA belongs entirely to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**Prologue:_ The Awakening_**

I stood in the bathroom, glancing at my reflection. My brain still felt somewhat fuzzy because of the Strigoi endorphin in my system, but the high was slowly wearing off.

I could distinctly make out the bite marks on my neck, and in a flash, I recollected the last dream I'd had with Adrian. I had fought with him when I should have been asking him for help. What if he had noticed the bite marks? Was that a good or bad thing?

"Roza," I heard Dimitri's voice call out to me. I froze for a moment. If I ever wanted to make it out of here alive and still a dhampir, I would have to prevent Dimitri from feeding on me anymore. I scoffed. That was easier said than done.

"I'm in here," I answered, not moving from my spot in front of the full length mirror. I covered my neck with my hair, and glancing at my reflection one last time, I turned around and exited the bathroom.

Dimitri was sitting on the couch, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked up at me as I approached, and frowned.

"What?" I asked. It was a wonder how I could still converse normally with him despite knowing what he was and what he could do.

His frown deepened. "I just met with Galina." He replied.

I froze. This couldn't be good. "W-what did she say?" I asked.

"She told me to either awaken you or kill you by today."

I wasn't sure how to respond. "But I thought I had two more days."

Dimitri gave me a piercing look. "Nathan is causing a bit of trouble."

Shit. I turned my face away from him, trying to contemplate what the best course of action was.

Apparently, he thought I was about to cry, because his voice had softened considerably when he spoke. "Roza, I promise, there's nothing to be afraid about."

I blinked a few times, surprised to find that my eyes were actually moist. I was afraid, I realized. I looked up at Dimitri, who was now walking towards me.

"I don't…" I began, but I wasn't sure how to proceed. I did not want to be 'awakened.' I knew that if it came down to it, I'd rather die. But Dimitri wouldn't let me die.

Dimitri said nothing, instead pulled me to him with surprising gentleness. "I am scared." I admitted softly against him.

"It will be painless," Dimitri promised, and then he kissed me. I felt a sudden spark of electricity jolt through me, and I clung to him tighter. He wrapped one arm around my waist, while his other hand was placed on my neck.

As he guided me towards the couch, I knew then that I had lost. It was over. I knew that once he sunk his teeth into my neck, I'd be powerless to stop what happened next. As much as I wished to die, I knew Dimitri wouldn't let that happen. He wanted me by his side. And he was going to seduce me into it.

He gently pushed me down on the couch, and climbed over me. He pulled away for a moment, gazing at me. I tried not to flinch at the intensity of his gaze. I tried to avoid thinking about what was about to happen next.

"I want you so much, Roza." He whispered, and then kissed me on my lips briefly. I closed my eyes as he brought his mouth near my neck, gently brushing my hair away. I cringed when I felt his hot breath on my neck.

This did not excite me, I realized with startling clarity. I did not want to be turned into a monster nor did I want to die. Damn it, I wanted to live. I wanted to get out of here, and go back to Lissa. I desperately wanted to live. I had to fight. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

With surprising strength, I pushed Dimitri off of me. He was caught off guard, and that was all the time I needed to wiggle out from beneath him and be on my feet. I kicked him hard in the stomach, and he flinched just a little.

I did not have a weapon. I would have to fight him, and try to knock him out. Who was I kidding? I could not knock out a Strigoi and especially not one as strong as Dimitri. Dimitri was recovering from my surprise attack and now I saw a hint of fury and…_excitement_ on his face.

I backed away from him, trying to find something to use as a weapon.

"I knew you wouldn't give up without a fight," Dimitri said, not bothering to approach me. "It's typical of you."

I kept backing away, looking around to see if I could find anything sharp enough to pierce into his heart. It wouldn't kill him like a silver stake would, but it would definitely make him unconscious. And at this point, that would do as good as any.

Except, I really had no time, and instead of planning an escape, I'd been too busy daydreaming about Dimitri and his bites (I inwardly cringed at that).

Dimitri was looking at me with amusement, but once I reached the door, he seemed to realize he'd had enough. In a flash, he had me pinned against the door. "You've disappointed me, Roza." He said softly, menacingly. "I'd have expected you to be ready with an escape plan."

"Yeah, well, I thought I still had two more days to plan." I snapped.

"You need to be prepared for everything, Roza." Dimitri said. "I wish you could've given me a real fight. This attempt of yours, it was pathetic. You were unprepared."

I tried to struggle in his hold, but he was too strong and I was helpless. I hated this. I always fought my way out of tricky situations. And now, I was going without a fight. Dimitri was right. I was pathetic. Briefly, I thought about Adrian and the promise I'd made to him, and of Lissa and even Christian. If I was awakened today, I'd made a resolve to stay as far away from them as possible.

I closed my eyes and felt Dimitri's sharp fangs pierce into my neck. It was agonizing, but a moment later, I fell into a beautiful bliss. Dimitri kept drinking, gradually draining the life away from me, and soon, the world faded, and then there was nothing.

* * *

A/N: So that was the first chapter. Please let me know what you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Wow, thanks for those reviews guys. Hope I am worthy of it, seriously._

_So, here's the first chapter. A couple of things I'd like to mention_

_I have made this a Rose and Lissa story, but don't worry; it isn't anything romantic between them. I only listed them as the two characters because this story will show how each of them deal with the circumstances. _

_Also, this chapter has a little of Rose, I'm afraid. Next chapter will focus more on Rose, that's a promise._

_And, yeah, I still haven't decided how long the fic will be. I have a general idea of what's supposed to happen, but even still it takes me time to plan out how each event will occur. So please bear with the tardy updates._

_Okay, I'm done. On to chapter one, then._

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

Chapter 1

She couldn't feel the bond.

That was Lissa's first waking thought. Her eyes shot open, and she tried to push herself up from the bed. But as soon as she attempted that, she fell back heavily on the bed. Her head felt ridiculously heavy for her body. She scrunched up her nose and tried once more to get up, finally managing to do so and sat still for a moment.

Her head was throbbing. She thought back to the previous night, when Avery had forced her into drinking. She had refused, but somehow, she had given in after a while. She still wasn't sure how Avery could make her agree to do anything, but that wasn't the most concerning thought in her head.

She couldn't feel the bond, and that caused her to panic. She spurred into action, getting off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. She spared a glance at herself in the mirror, noticing with some dismay her disheveled appearance. She didn't dwell on it much, however, and quickly brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face.

She then headed out of the bathroom, and picking up the first outfit she saw in her wardrobe, she put them on and was out of her dorm room. It was definitely a record.

As she walked down the corridor, she willed herself to relax and focus on the bond. The bond was a one way thing, but somehow she could feel its absence. She couldn't explain it, but she felt incomplete. Like a part of her had been ripped out of her.

She had been so focused on the bond that she nearly bumped into the person walking in front of her. And it wasn't just any person. It was Christian.

"Christian!" She exclaimed.

Christian looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You look, well, wild."

Lissa shook her head violently. "Thank God I bumped into you! I was on my way to see you just now! Christian, something's wrong!"

Christian had been trying to avoid her, on account of her recent behavior, but the frantic look on her face made him reconsider his decision. "What's wrong?" He asked with some concern.

"It's Rose! I…I can't feel the bond!" Lissa answered.

Christian blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You can't feel the bond anyway, right? It's a one way thing."

Lissa shook her head. "No, it's hard to explain! When the bond was present, I just somehow knew of its presence. But now, I can't feel it! Something terrible has happened! I can't feel the bond!"

Christian contemplated what to do next. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Rose is fine, Lissa. I mean, she's _Rose_. She's got to be fine."

Lissa could feel her eyes moisten and she hastily blinked, willing the tears to go away. "I am just so worried about her, Christian!" She said.

Christian nodded, and without really thinking, he placed an arm around her shoulder. "You need to go for your feeding. You don't look well."

He guided her down the corridor, leading her towards the Cafeteria, and then outside the campus. Once outside, he moved his arm away. Lissa instantly felt the loss of contact and sighed sadly.

"You'll still not forgive me, will you?" She asked softly.

Christian smiled ruefully. "It's not as much what you did, but that you didn't tell me. I thought we were in a stage where you could be completely honest with me."

"But that kiss meant nothing to me! I just thought if I didn't talk to anyone about it, it'd be like it never happened. Avery said it wasn't a big deal." Lissa said.

Christian frowned. "I don't really like Avery, you know?"

Lissa paused just outside the Feeder's Cabin and looked at Christian. "Why? What is so wrong with her?"

Christian stopped too, meeting Lissa's eyes. "I don't like her because apparently she seems to be having a bad influence on you!"

"That is not true," Lissa argued.

"Oh, really? Doesn't alcohol numb Spirit? Did you ever stop and think that maybe the reason you can't feel the bond is because there is a lot of alcohol in your system?" Christian snapped, his temper rising.

Lissa was about to retort when she realized the truth in his words. Maybe Rose was perfectly fine, and the problem was from her side. She had been drinking an awful lot with Avery, hadn't she? But for some reason, admitting that to Christian wasn't something she wanted to do.

Instead, she ignored his statement and went inside. Christian followed, but Lissa pointedly ignored him.

She walked up to the woman writing down names, and gave her name. Christian proceeded to do the same, and Lissa went and sat down on a couch in the lobby.

"You're only ignoring me because you know I'm right," Christian said, sitting down beside her.

"I don't have a hangover, Christian. It's not the alcohol." But even as she said it, she could feel the throbbing in her head, which had dulled for a bit, but was now increasing rapidly.

"Fine, suit yourself." Christian said, and they both remained silent until Lissa's name was called out.

She quickly got up from her seat and headed towards the room, glancing once more at Christian, before entering the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The light in the room was blinding, Rose thought as she opened her eyes.

She took in her surroundings, still trying to see though the blinding light. "Why is the light so bloody bright?" She hissed.

Somewhere from behind her, she heard someone chuckle in amusement. "Ah, it takes some getting used to." Dimitri said.

With lightning speed, Rose turned around to look at him. "Oh." She said thoughtfully.

Dimitri regarded her with interest. "How do you feel?"

Rose raised her hands up to her face, regarding them curiously. She noted the white pallor of her skin, a surprising change from her usually tanned complexion as a Dhampir. In a flash, she stood in front of Dimitri, cornering him against the wall. "I feel…_powerful_." She said softly.

Dimitri looked at her, the lust evident in his red ringed eyes. "You're amazing." He said in a low growl. "I knew it was a good decision to awaken you."

Rose smirked, and in a heartbeat she had moved away from him.

"We could plan world domination," She said in a chilling voice. "Remember the plan you'd discussed with me before you awakened me?"

Dimitri stiffened. "Not now," He snapped.

Rose was about to say something when the door behind her opened. She abruptly turned around to regard the newcomers. It was Inna, accompanied by Nathan.

Rose smiled menacingly at Inna. "You've brought me a meal," she said.

Inna cowered under her gaze. Her last encounter with Rose had been as a Dhampir, where she had attacked Rose for trying to hurt Nathan. She shivered, knowing full well what Rose could do to her, now that she was one of the Strigoi.

Nathan glowered at Rose. "You're not going to go near her," He snapped. "You've been summoned by Galina."

Rose still looked at Inna. She could hear the human's heartbeats clearly, and the blood pulsing through her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. _So_ hungry. And Inna was right there, the sound of her pulsating blood taunting Rose.

She made a move towards Inna, but found herself being pulled back by Dimitri. She growled, trying to get herself out of his grip, but Dimitri was strong. He had always been stronger than her, whether it was Dhampir, or Strigoi.

"I'm hungry," Rose snapped. "You can't just get a human in here and not expect me to feed on her."

Dimitri had restrained Rose, but she kept struggling. Inna quickly hid behind Nathan, relying on him to protect her. Rose scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"You're going to have to wait," Nathan answered coolly.

"She has just been awakened," Dimitri spoke from behind her. "If you don't let her go feed first, I won't be able to hold her back much longer."

Nathan glanced behind him at Inna, who was shaking in fear. He then turned back to look at Rose.

"Fine," he conceded. "But make sure she doesn't take too long."

And with that, Nathan turned around to leave, Inna right at his heels.

Dimitri slowly let go of Rose, but not moving away from her. Rose turned around to look at him.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now, I teach you how to feed."

* * *

Lissa had just finished with her last class for the day, and was heading back to her dorm. The entire day she had been thinking about the bond. She had toyed with the idea of Christian being right about the alcohol, but even as she felt better as the day progressed, she still felt the absence of the bond.

She was certain there was no longer any alcohol in her system, but she still couldn't feel the bond. She could feel her earlier paranoia return. What if something really had happened to Rose? No, she had to avoid thinking on those lines. Rose was okay. She always was.

"Lissa!" She heard someone call out. Turning around, she saw Avery walking towards her. She stopped, waiting for Avery to catch up to her.

"There you are!" Avery said, stopping in front of Lissa. "I was waiting for you outside class, but somehow you got out of there without me even noticing you."

"I'm sorry," Lissa said. "I just had a lot on my mind."

"Is it about Christian?" Avery asked.

Lissa shook her head. "No, I mean, yeah, a little, but it's not only him. It's just…" she trailed off.

"It's just what?" Avery prodded.

Lissa shook her head. "No, it's nothing." She replied firmly. She liked Avery, and trusted her too, but for some reason, she was apprehensive about telling Avery what was really bothering her.

"Tell me," Avery said. Lissa looked her in the eye, and Avery repeated her request.

Lissa was almost about to say it, when she stopped herself. "No, I just need some rest. Good night, Avery." She quickly walked away from there.

Once she was safely inside her room, Lissa threw herself on to her bed.

What had that been? She had been determined not to tell Avery, but when she had looked her in the eye, she had almost spoken. Almost. She had managed to stop herself at the last minute. Avery had tried to compel her, and Lissa couldn't figure out just why.

Lissa shook her head. She could deal with that tomorrow. Right now, she would only focus on Rose. She closed her eyes, sending a message to Rose. _Rose, I'm worried about you. Please come back. I need you here with me._ She didn't quite know what this would achieve. Maybe if Rose got her message, she'd try to contact her. Or maybe she would come back.

But a part of Lissa knew it was just wishful thinking. Once Rose set her heart to something, nothing would stop her or make her change her decision.

Sighing, she lay down on her bed, willing for sleep to come. And when it did, she felt herself being pulled into a dream.

And it wasn't just any dream. It was one of Adrian's spirit dreams.

They were standing in a garden; a rose garden. The irony of it wasn't lost on Lissa.

Adrian was sitting down on the grass, holding a red rose in his hand.

Lissa walked towards him, and without glancing up, Adrian said, "Hey, cousin."

Lissa sat down beside him on the grass. "Where have you been all day?" She asked him.

Adrian sighed, stretching his legs in front of him. "I was chilling around in my room. Avery was with me for the most part."

The mention of Avery made Lissa shiver. "Avery tried to compel me."

Adrian looked at Lissa. "What?" He asked.

"While I was on my way back to my dorm, I ran into her. I was worried about something concerning Rose, and she kept asking me about it. I refused, but then she tried to compel it out of me. It didn't work, though." Lissa said. "I mean, as compared to a spirit user, her compelling skills are definitely weak."

"But why would she have to compel you?" Adrian mused. "You two are close enough as it is. And what was that about Rose?"

"What?" Lissa said.

"You said you were worried about Rose. What about?"

Lissa looked at him. "I thought Christian would've told you."

Adrian shook his head. "If I haven't met you all day, what makes you think I found time to meet him?"

"Well, I woke up today, and the bond was gone." Lissa said.

"Gone?"

"I couldn't feel it." Lissa explained.

"But isn't it a one sided thing? I thought only Rose could feel it?" Adrian asked.

"No, you don't seem to understand and neither does Christian. I can feel its absence. I guess only another bonded pair could understand what I'm trying to say." Lissa said.

Adrian didn't respond for a few moments. He then looked at Lissa, and said, "Look, don't consider this a lecture or anything, alright? But maybe all that alcohol in your system is taking its toll. Alcohol's been known to numb Spirit's effects; maybe it numbs the bond too."

"That's never happened before," Lissa argued weakly. There was no point, though. First it was Christian, and now Adrian. Two people couldn't be wrong.

"Hey, you never drank so much before." Adrian said. When he noticed the dejected look on Lissa's face, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, wait it out till morning, okay? If you still feel something's wrong, immediately let me know. We'll work it out together. You aren't the only one concerned about Rose, you know."

Lissa smiled at him. "I know that," she said. She then stood up, and looked down at Adrian. He had discarded the rose in his hand, and it was now lying on the ground beside him. "Could you end the dream? I would really like a dreamless sleep."

Adrian smirked at Lissa. "Most girls would love to have me visit their dreams. But if that's what you want, sure."

And just like that, she could feel the dream fading, and she was back in her own room. She tried one last time to feel the bond, but when she didn't, she simply closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her. And eventually, she did fall into a deep sleep, one without any dreams. Well, at least for that night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know not much of Strigoi Rose, but I'm still trying to figure out how to write a Strigoi Rose. Next chapter will have more of her, I promise.**

**Let me know what you think? Reviews motivate me to update, you know.**


End file.
